Eternal Love
by Din-Cassiopeia
Summary: Cinta Sakura pada Naruto tak terbalas sampai Naruto mati dan akhirnya muncul Sasuke. Warn : gaje, drabble, BL, and Chara Death. RnR please...


**Diana's Head Note : **Di fict ini, saia bikin sebagian besar dari sudut pandang Sakura. Ah, abal-bal pastinya. Ok, met membaca.

**xxxxx**

Disclaimer:

**Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

Title:

**Eternal Love**

Genre:

**Romance / Angst**

Pairing:

**Uchiha Sasuke x Namikaze Naruto ; slight Namikaze Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

Rated:

**T**

Summary:

**Berbaringlah dengan tenang, malaikatku.**

Warning:

**AU, Boys Love, Typo(s), Drabble (gaje), Chara Death.**

**Don't Like, Don't read.**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**xxxxx**

**Sakura's POV**

Aku terus memandangnya. Memandang sosoknya yang menyerupai malaikat. Ya, malaikat. Malaikat bermata biru dan berambut pirang. Seorang malaikat tanpa sayap yang sepertinya terdampar di bumi. Dia juga adalah seorang malaikat yang memanah hatiku. Ya, aku jatuh cinta padanya. Pada senyuman indahnya, pada wajahnya, pada suaranya, ah– pada semua yang ada di dirinya.

Aku mengenalnya saat aku pindah ke kota ini. Tepatnya di depan rumahnya. Sejak pertama melihatnya, aku langsung jatuh hati padanya. Dia yang dengan lembut membalas sapaanku dan mengajakku berbicara. Dan disitulah aku tau tentangnya.

Namanya Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Dia adalah anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, yang telah meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sekarang, dia hanya tinggal bersama pamannya, Umino Iruka dan Hatake Kakashi. Dan disanalah aku tahu kenyataan yang lainnya, kenyataan bahwa dia buta. Buta karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya lima tahun lalu. Namun, dia tetap bisa tersenyum lembut, seakan tak terjadi apapun. Aku sangat menyayangkan kalau mata biru yang indah itu ternyata tidak dapat digunakkan untuk melihat dunia lagi.

Dia juga bercerita tentang kesukaannya pada ramen. Hahaha, lucu sekali melihat ekspresinya yang penuh dengan semangat ketika membicarakan tentang makanan itu. Dia juga suka mengajakku ke sebuah taman di belakang rumahnya. Taman yang sangat indah, dengan berbagai macam bunga di dalamnya. Dan yang lebih mencengangkan adalah dialah yang merawat taman itu, tentunya dengan bantuan paman-pamannya.

Aku senang berada didekatnya. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa menemuinya selama beberapa waktu karena tugas-tugas kuliah membuatku harus pergi pagi dan pulang malam hari, sehingga aku tak sempat menemuinya lagi. Dan pagi itu adalah pagi yang kelam dan membuatku menyesal karena tak menemuinya akhir-akhir ini. Sangat menyesal…

**End of Sakura's POV**

**xxxxx**

Suasana pagi itu terasa dingin dan gelap. Terlihat dari awan hitam yang sejak dinihari telah menggantung menutupi sinar mentari. Seolah ikut merasakan kesedihan yang sedang dialami orang-orang yang dinaunginya. Kesedihan akan kehilangan sesosok pemuda ceria, penuh semangat, dengan segala kekurangan yang dimilikinya.

Ya, dialah Naruto. Dia akhirnya harus meninggalkan semua yang menyayanginya karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya saat akan menuju ke rumah sahabatnya, Sakura. Sahabat. Setidaknya bagi Naruto begitu walaupun Sakura menganggapnya lebih.

Semua menitikkan air mata,seperti langit yang mungkin sebentar lagi ikut meneteskan air matanya. Bahkan pamannya, Iruka sampai hampir jatuh pingsan saat akan melihat jasad Naruto untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sebelum dikebumikan. Begitu pula dengan Sakura. Ia berkali-kali menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang telah menimpa Naruto.

Seandainya Naruto tidak datang kerumahnya. Sendainya ia tidak sibuk dan bisa menemani Naruto. Seandainya dia berada disisi Naruto. Seandainya ia tidak bertemu Naruto. Seandainya ia tidak menyapa Naruto dan jatuh cinta padanya…

Namun semua yang terjadi tidak dapat diputar kembali. Segalanya telah usai. Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Yang ada hanyalah kesedihan dan penyesalan yang mendalam akan kehilangan sosok yang dicintainya. Hanya air mata dan doa yang dapat mengiringinya menuju indahnya kehidupan disana.

Prosesi pemakaman berjalan dengan cukup lancar, meski tetap diiringi dengan air mata, kesedihan dan kehilangan dari semua yang ditinggalkannya. Saat semua telah selesai, saat hanya tinggal Sakura terduduk untuk mengenang kembali dia, muncullah sesosok pemuda tampan berambut raven yang membawa karangan bunga matahari –yang tak lazim untuk karangan bunga kematian. Sakura tak menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu sampai dia ikut duduk di hadapan Sakura dan meletakkan karangan bunga itu di atas kuburan Naruto.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"…" pemuda itu masih diam, tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Hingga beberapa saat tak ada yang memecah kesunyian, barulah pemuda itu berbicara.

"Kau, Haruno Sakura, kan?" Sakura pun mengangguk. Terlalu berat rasanya untuk sekedar berkata 'iya'.

"Naruto sering bercerita tentangmu. Terima kasih karena mau disampingnya dan mendengar ceritanya."

"Tapi maaf sebelumnya, kamu ini sebenarnya siapa? Dan apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto?"

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Aku adalah tunangannya." bagai tersambar petir, Sakura pun membelalakkan matanya.

"Tu-tunangan?"

"Ya. Kami bertunangan dua tahun yang lau. Aku mengenalnya sama seperti kau mengenalnya. Dia adalah pria terbaik dengan segala kekurangannya." mata onyxnya menerawang jauh. Mengingat kembali sosok yang dicintainya itu. Sosok yang mampu meluluhkan hatinya. Sosok yang selalu tersenyum, tertawa dan bercerita dengannya. Sosok yang akhirnya harus ditinggalkannya demi melanjutkan cita-citanya di negara lain. Lamunannya terputus saat Sakura menepuk pundaknya.

"Sudahlah, kamu jangan terus bersedih seperti itu. Naruto pasti tidak menginginkan kamu sedih." entah dari mana datang kekuatannya untuk berbicara begitu. Sesungguhnya dia ingin menangis. Namun apa gunanya? Toh hanya akan membuat Naruto yang telah tenang disana menjadi sedih.

"Terima kasih." pandanagannya kembali tertuju pada nisan sang –mantan- tunangannya itu. Dibelainya nisan itu sambil sesekali dikecupnya nisan itu. Kemudian dia tersenyum dan memeluk nisan itu bagaikan memeluk sang –mantan- kekasih hatinya itu.

"Aku permisi dulu, Uchiha-san." dengan setengah berlari, Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih betah menemani pujaan hatinya itu. Sayup-sayup di dengarnya Sasuke yang berjanji akan menyusul sang kekasih. Namun, itu tak dihiraukan Sakura lagi.

**xxxxx**

**Satu hari kemudian**

Sakura sedang melamun ketika sebuah berita yang didengarnya membuyarkan lamunannya.

**Uchiha Sasuke, seorang konduktor ternama di dunia ditemukan meninggal dunia, pagi ini. Belum diketahui pasti penyebab kematiannya. Mayatnya ditemukan di atas kuburan seorang pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto yang diketahui sebagai tunangannya.**

**xxxxx**

The End

**xxxxx**

**Diana's Foot Note : **Anehkah? Gajekah? Ya udah, mending ripiu aja~ ^^

Oh ya, konduktor itu yang mimpin orchestra. Terinspirasi dari dorama Nodame Cantabile dan suami saia . Chiaki Shinichi. Kyaaaaa! *teriak ala FG*

Mind to review?

Always Keep the Faith


End file.
